


Your Scars and Mine

by SaltyNonCanonQueer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNonCanonQueer/pseuds/SaltyNonCanonQueer
Summary: Over the last week, ever since the word “Adora” appeared on her wrist, Catra hasn’t been able to get herself to do much of anything. For the life of her she can’t figure out why though. Catra knew since they were little that Adora was the only one for her. She knew that one day her name would appear there. So why was this hitting her so hard?AU where the name of your soulmate appears at the same time.Set before Shadow Weaver escapes.





	1. Chapter 1

Over the last week, since the word “Adora” appeared on her wrist, Catra hasn’t been able to get herself to do much of anything. For the life of her she can’t figure out why though. Catra knew since they were little that Adora was the only one for her. She knew that one day her name would appear there. So why was this hitting her so hard?

She was in her room with these thoughts when Scorpia decided butt in.

“No. Absolutely not!” Catra said as she rolled her eyes and walked from one side of her room to the other again.

Scorpia groaned as she sat down on the bed “I mean, I don’t know what to tell you wildcat. Marks are bigger than we can even begin to understand. You’re going to have to talk to her eventually.”

“Look the only reason you even know about this is because you literally held me upside down agents my will until I told you. I didn’t ask for your help or opinion.” 

“Okay, okay.” Scorpia lifter her claws in surrender. “But. . . You’re still going to have to talk to her so.” She shrugged.

Catra’s tail puffed up as she hissed at her “I DO NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING”. 

“You haven’t eaten in days and you’ve barely left your room. Even to scream at the cadets, and you love screaming at the cadets.” Scorpia puppy dog face was in full force. “I know she isn’t someone you would have chosen but the universe doesn’t get this stuff wrong”

Catra paused in front of her and then jumped onto the bed in resignation. “Scorpia you don’t get it. I’ve always chosen Adora. She is the one that didn’t want me.”

“Oh wildcat. That was before your marks came in. She might feel differently now. Besides didn’t you technically try to kill her?”

“It was obviously all a simulation! That system wouldn’t hurt it’s ‘precious She-Ra’ anyway”. She said drawing quotation marks. “Besides none of this matters because Adora doesn’t want me and she is basically LEADING the rebellion”. 

“Oh yeah”. Scorpia said rubbing the back of her head. “I keep forgetting the whole rebellion part” 

“Ugh”. Catra said as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

“Well, you are going to have to see her again sooner or later. Just think about it okay?” 

Catra resisted the urge to recoil as Scorpia patted her back. Shaking her head yes she couldn’t help but think in her head how she can’t think about anything else anyway. 

Later that night, after Catra had been tossing and turning for hours, She found herself in her usual spot that over looked the Fright Zone. 

This place has always been one of the only things that felt like hers. The way to get there was too risky for the average person to chance falling in the process as she learned when she was only a kit. But of course the average person didn’t include Adora. She was only one Catra let sit with her up here. 

When Adora first left her it was too painful to be here. But slowly it became the place Catra felt closest to her. Like a piece of her was still there.

Feeling a tingle she looked down at her wrist and took off the cuff there to gently ran her fingers across the word that was hidden underneath. When it first appeared she nearly ripped it off with her claws. But within seconds there was something about that delicate scrawl that she found herself already incredibly attached to. 

She felt the sting in her eyes and raised her face to sky to will away the tears even though she knew the pain in her chest wouldn’t allow that. 

Why did things have to be complicated? It would have been so simple and perfect if she still had her Adora here. Sure, it would have been a little awkward at first but then she would have said something stupid to make Adora laugh and maybe she would have felt brave enough to kiss her. 

At that thought she gave up and let herself fall to the ground as she sobbed as quietly as she could. Eventually, after sun rise she climbed back down to make herself presentable before starting the days duties. 

00000000000000000000000

“OOOO YOU FINALLY CAME OUT I HAVE SUCH GREAT NEWS!” Entrapta screamed as she rolled her chair by Catra from one keyboard to the other. 

“And that is? . .” Catra asked crossing her arms and shifting her weight from one hip to the other. 

“I’ve been working on a new algorithm that enhances and targets specific transmissions coming from First Ones tech!” She says as she spins around looking expectantly at Catra.

“Okaaaay, but can’t we already see where First Ones Tech is? What’s so special about this?”.

Entrapta looks at her then at the huge monitor on the wall. “Okay let me try this again as it seems my original method of relaying information does not work for you”.

“Ugh hey that’s no-“

“This” Entrapta says cutting Catra off and pointing to the screen. “Is what we could see before”. On the screen is a general map of Etheria with small red dots on it here and there. “And THIS, is what we can see now”.

Catra has to work to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. In front of her is the same map with thousands and thousands of dots in various sizes. “You’re telling me each of these dots is something from the First Ones?”.

Entrapta hold her tape recorder to her mouth “Note to self, second method of communication seems to have worked”. 

Catra runs her hands aggressively down her face groaning. “Just have somewhere for me to go get us more tech by lunch” She huffs out as she stomps past her to the door. “And make sure it’s worth it.” 

Once in the hallway she hears Scorpia voice “See I told you she just needed a reason get moving again”. Catra rolls her eyes for the billionth time in her life.

00000000000000000000000000

“Okay so it’s a simple mission in and out with the tech and back for dinner”. Catra says looking up from the map in front of her to each of her squad members faces.

“Oh yeah because doing anything with She-Ra out there is soooo ‘simple” Lonnie scoffs looking from Catra to the map. 

Catra ignores the twig of pain at the mention of the being that took her best friend. “She-Ra and her little sparkle followers have absolutely no reason to be anywhere near the desert. We will be stealthy and quick. No one will be any wiser”. Catra said twitching her tail as she stares Lonnie and the others down.

“Okay. Whatever you say boss” Lonnie says in her most sarcastic tone. 

“We leave at sunrise. Don’t be late”. Catra says dismissing them with a wave of her hand. 

000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter Two

It was surprisingly easy to find the tech. When everything is flat for miles and miles a giant star shaped panel sticking out of the ground is pretty noticeable. What isn’t so easy is finding a way to get it back to the Fright Zone. It was at least four times the size Entrapta has implied.

“Come on you guys put your back into it!” Yelled Catra as she lounged on one of the skiffs. 

“I don’t. . . Think this. . . Things is gonna. . . Budge” panted Scorpia as she and Kyle pushed on one side while the other tried to pull. 

“We can’t even get a good hold on it Catra” Lonnie said while side eyeing her. 

“Ugh whatever” grumbled Catra as she jumped down to walk around the thing for ideas. “Hmm, if we had ropes I bet we could pull it out with the skiffs”. 

“Yeah okay cool but we don’t so?” Lonnie said crossing her arms. 

“Ugh” Catra said pinching her nose. “And why is that Kyle?” Catra turned to him just in time to see him slip and fall. 

“Wha- wait no one told me to pack rope!” 

“I didn’t realize you had to be told to do the simplest things Kyle.” Catra rolled her eyes when she realized he was about to start crying. “Okay whatever. Scorpia come with me and put this on” she said throwing a poncho at her. “We will go buy some rope from the town we passed this morning. You guys start digging” she said throwing shovels down to them.

“Quality time with my wildcat? Today is going to be just so awesome” said Scorpia jumping onto the skiff. 

“Just shut it and let’s do this” Catra said grabbing the controls and making the vehicle fly forward at top speed.

000000000000000000000

The town was just on the outskirts of the desert. Small but seemed to have a decent sized market. “Man, these people are. . . Well seasoned” said Catra noticing the rough looking groups they past ever couple of market stalls. More people had their faces wrapped up than didn’t. And they all seemed keen to stare at Catra and Scorpia.

Just as they rounded the corner Catra spotted what she needed. “Yes! Perfect” Catra said running over to the table full of rope. “I’ll take 10 of your longest ones” she said to the person with their back to them inside the stall. 

“Alright, well. I hope you can put your money where your mouth is and maybe learn to say please” said the woman turning to face them. She immediately froze eyes huge staring at Catra. The woman’s face was also wrapped up but, like the others, there was a hole around her eyes. Eyes that were one blue, and one yellow.

Trying to hide her own shock Catra easily slipped back into her normal cocky stance. “I’m sure if this won’t do” she said as she tossed a bag of coin onto the table “then I can find a vendor it will work for” she raised one eyebrow to the woman who’s eyes still looked shocked.

“Uh. . . No of course that’s absolutely fine let me get them wrapped up for you” Catra tried to hide her shock again at the sudden lack is sass from the woman. Just then she felt something poking her foot.

“Hey!” She said jumping in surprise at the little clawed hand poking out from under the table cloth trying to attack her feet. Just as soon at the words escaped her the little hand disappeared.

“Wha-“ Catra said jumping onto all fours and lifting the table cloth. But there was nothing underneath except crates with more rope and climbing supplies in them. Just then the woman hit Catra’s hands with a stick. 

“That is private storage space.” she said her eyes now hard. With her arms crossed and her hip out.

Scorpia’s head was turning back and forth to look from Catra to the woman. Just then Catra realized they were both standing the exact same way. 

“Your eyes are just like wildcat’s!” Yelled Scorpia with zero tact as always. “And actually you both kinda stand and sound the same too. . .”

“I’m sure lots of people have eyes like mine. Let’s just get the stuff and go I’m getting hungry” Catra said as she felt a lump in her throat start to grow. This woman was way too similar to herself for her to feel even slightly comfortable.

“Actually, is extremely rare.” Said the woman looking intensely at Catra. “Where are you from?” She said taking a step closer to Catra.

“Woah, woah, woah. Back it up, we don’t know you and you don’t know us. Let’s keep it that way and just give us the damn ropes.” The woman flinched just slightly for a moment there was a flash of something in her eyes. Pain maybe? Either way Catra’s fight or flight instincts were about to decide on fight for her if she didn’t leave now. Just then something falls from above the tent and lands directly on Catra’s head knocking her to her back. 

“MOMMY LOOK AT HER SHE IS JUST LIKE US!!” Screamed the fluff ball perched on Catra’s chest staring down at her face with wide eyes. Eyes that look just like her own.

“Get OFF of me!” Catra said picking the little squirming thing up and holding it under its arms away from her. 

“OH MY GOSH IT’S A BABY WILDCAT AND ITS SOOOOOO CUTE!” Squealed Scorpia squatting so she was at the same level as them. 

“Catrina! How many times do I have to tell you you CANNOT be out without your wrappings!” Yelled the woman grabbing the fluff ball from Catra and tucking it into her side.

“But mooooommm She is like us so she wouldn’t hurt us!” Cried the little thing making a pouty face. The woman looked hesitantly at Catra who was standing back up and trying to clean the sand off her. 

Catra looked from one set of mirrored eyes to the other. “Why don’t you both eat lunch with us? I think we should talk.” Said the woman.

“Oh that is so nice of you we would love to!” Said Scorpia as she threw her arm around Catra.

“HHSSSS!” Said Catra puffing up and pushing Scorpia off her. “Don’t touch me or speak for me!” She turned back to the woman who had something close to laughter in her eyes now.

“Pleeeeaaassseee!!!! We can be best friends! I’ve never met another cat like me!” Said the fluff ball now giving Catra the pouting face.

“We really need to get ba- PUT ME DOWN!” Yelled Catra as Scorpia threw her over her shoulder.

“Where we going?” Said Scorpia ignoring the attempts Catra was making to cut through her back armor. 

“Follow me” Said the woman, now with obvious laughter in her voice. She took some near by blankets and wrapped up the little fluff ball putting it in a basket. Now it just looked she was carrying laundry as she led them through the market. 

Again all eyes were on Scorpia and the now, hanging limply, Catra. 

The woman led them to a small hut towards the outside of town with a tall wall wrapping all the way around it. Once they stepped past the gate she put down the basket pulling out Catrina who seemed half asleep and removed her own headdress. 

“Woah” said Scorpia setting Catra down as well and looking at the woman’s face.

Catra turned and froze at the image in front of her. The woman seemed to be just a couple years older than herself. She looked nearly exactly like her. The only difference was her hair was jet black.

“Hi, my name is Catella.” She said holding her hand out to Catra.

“What are you to me?” Asked Catra not taking her hand and trying to swallow the lump in her throat again.

Catella dropped her hand sighing. “Okay we will just dive right in then.” She said taking a deep breath and look up at the sky squinting. Catra tried to ignore the familiar gesture. “I think. . . No. I know you are my little sister.”

Catra took a step back putting a hand to her forehead feeling light headed. “I think I’m going to be sick”.

“Come inside and have some water” she said leading them into the hut. 

Inside was one large room with mats set up in one corner and a makeshift living room and kitchen in the other. She lead them to a short table and directed them to sit on the pillows around it as she went to the kitchen. 

“I thought you were dead.” She said flatly sitting the little one on a chair by the stove. “We all did”.

“All did?” Asked Catra feeling bile begin to raise in her stomach.

“Here” She said setting a bowl of water in front of Catra and Scorpia. “Yes, a good number of us survived the attack by the Horde. You were taken and we didn’t even know where to start looking for you.” 

At the mention of the Horde Catra looked down and took multiple massive gulps of her water. “Well surprise I’m alive and perfectly fine” Catra said making her face as passive as she could muster.

“Yeah” sighed Catella. “I can see that.” She said picking up a more alert Catrina and joining them at the table.

“I’m gonna have a auntie now?!” Said Catrina looking excitedly at Catra.

“That’s up to her little one.” Said Catella tenderly brushing back her kits hair and looking up expectantly at Catra.

“Oh you bet you will!” Butted in Scorpia rubbing a claw on top of Catra’s head.

“Ugh!” Hissed Catra swiping her claws at Scorpia’s offensive limbs. “Look. I get it. I can’t not be related to you all but that doesn’t mean I want anything to do with you.” Catra said immediately regretting the words at the tears forming in the little kits eyes.

“Don’t speak in front of my daughter that way.” Said Catella giving Catra a glare that could kill. 

“She is just really wound up right now because her soulmark just appeared and it’s her best friend who broke her heart.” Catra’s head whipped around to Scorpia who now has one claw pressed to her mouth eyes wide. “Oops” Said Scorpia recoiling from Catra’s own glare now.

“I see.” Said Catella now looking to Catra with with those same confusing sad feelings swimming behind them.

“Okay, I’m sorry for what I said. This is all. . . Overwhelming. But Scorpia had NO right to tell you that.” Just then they here voices yelling outside.

“HORDE SOLDIERS SPOTTED IN THE DESERT!” At that Catella jumped to her feet. “You both need to hide and here” she said throwing a blanket at Catra. “Wrap up your face. The horde will kill you on-sight.” 

Catra looked from the blanket to Catella to Scorpia. “We don’t need to hide.”

At this Catella froze her hurried movements to stare at them both. “You’re with them aren’t you?” She asked taking a step back.

“You knew they took me. What did you expect?” Said Catra folding her arms dropping the blanket to the ground.

“Catella we need to get under-“ Said a woman coming through the hut door. Her eyes, like all them, were blue and yellow. The only difference was the small laugh lines surrounding them. She was looking at Catra like she was staring at a ghost. “Catra. . . Is. . . Is that really you?” She asked taking a step forward and raising a tentative hand.

“You need to leave. NOW!” Said Catella grabbing Catra by the arm and shoving her towards the door. 

“Wai-“ Said Scorpia looking around at them all. “We can’t just leave! You just found each other!”

“Yes we can” Said Catra now shoving past the new woman to the door. “We still have a job to do. Here.” She threw the bag of coin to Catella. “That should more than cover the ropes.” 

With one last look over her shoulder she caught the eyes of the other woman. If she wasn’t so upset she would have froze at the panic held there.

“I’ll make her come back again soon I promise” she heard Scorpia saying to them as she left. 

When they got back to their skiff they had hidden Catra jumped up onto it grabbing the controls again. “Hey, wildcat are you oka-“

She cut Scorpia off there “AM I OKAY?!” She yelled turning furiously to a flinching Scorpia. “No. No I am NOT okay. But so help me if you even breathe a WORD of this to anyone.” She threatened shooting the skiff off at full speed in the direction of her unit. 

“I won’t. . .” Said Scorpia looking down.

00000000000000000000

Once they arrived it becomes apparent why the town noticed them. Her unite was hidden behind the tech shooting at none other than She-Ra and her sparkle gang. 

“THAT IS NOT YOURS!” Yelled Bow shooting arrow after arrow from behind one of the skiffs. She-Ra walked up to the massive tech and picked it up with little effort. 

“Come on I got it let’s get out of here!” Yelled She-Ra turning and freezing at the sight of Catra and Scorpia. 

“Hey Adora.” Said Catra jumping from the skiff to land in front of her. “It seems there has been some misunderstanding here. You see, that’s ours. Really appreciate the help of getting it out of the sand though.” 

At these words She-Ra’s eyes turned hard as side steps Catra’s first swipe. “This belongs to the people here NOT you.” 

“Oh come ON Adora, those people don’t even use it.” Said Catra getting ready to pounce again.

“Yeah but they can! It will give them running power and allow them to filter fresh water there. It will change their lives! Besides you just want it to hurt more people like them.” Said She-Ra trying to get it away from her. 

At her words Catra stops and look blankly at her. “You know what, take it” She said raising her hands. At this everyone around then freezes staring shocked at Catra. “What? We can find more anyway.”

“You mean to tell me we have been out here busting our asses for NOTHING?!” Said Lonnie looking at Catra furiously.

Catra shrugged. “So can we call this a truce and go on our own separate ways? Here” she said throwing the ropes to Bow. “You’ll need these”

“Bu-“ started She-Ra when Catra raises a hand waving her off. This proves to be a poor choice of moves though as She-Ra eyes immediately are glued to her covered wrist. At this Catra notices that She-Ra’s gold cuffs are covering hers as well. Her ears twitch as she hears the noise of motors approaching. Undoubtedly people from the town. 

Catra swallows past that stupid lump again and jumps onto her skiff. “Come guys lets MOVE” she commands. When she turns back to She-Ra her eyes go wide. She-Ra had laid down the star tech and was now standing in front of her as Adora. Her Adora. 

“Please can we just talk?” Pled Adora. 

“Ha! I think I’ve had enough talking for today.” She said starting up the skiff. “Besides. Nothing to say” and with that she took off for the Fright Zone. Within moments they pass the much slower moving vehicles of the town and Catra makes direct eye contact with the older woman from earlier. The woman looks from her eyes to her badge with a look of something close to horror, sadness and maybe respect? And with that the moment is over and Catra is speeding as far away from them all as she can. 

000000000000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this faster than I intended. Enjoy! And as always, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s POV this time.

Adora watched as Catra faded into the distance. Looking down at her exposed wrist she ran her fingers gently over Catra’s name. How was she supposed to (in Bow’s words) “make moves” on someone who wouldn’t even talk to her? She hated how much it hurt to see her own name covered on Catra’s wrist. Was she ashamed? Of course she was. They were enemies as far as most knew. The leading face of the Rebellion and the Horde’s most famous Force Caption. 

She was absolutely screwed. 

She felt a touch at her shoulder and realizes there are tears running down her face. Wiping them away she turns to see Glimmer’s empathetic 👀 . “Adora. . . It’ll be okay.” But the words felt empty even coming from Glimmer. 

They both turn their heads to see mutable makeshift vehicles pulling up. “What is your business here” asks the one in the front. Adora feels her fingers go numb as she looks into the same eye as the person she is dying to speak to. But it’s not Catra. The blue isn’t the same as Catra’s. Not as deep and endless. Realizing Adora isn’t going to say something and clearly isn’t in She-Ra form, Glimmer steps forward to take over. 

“Hello I’m Princess Glimmer from Bright Moon and this” she gestures to everyone around them. “Is the Rebellions main task force.” 

The woman with Catra’s eyes steps forward to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure. Any enemy of the Horde is a friend of ours.” 

“But mom” cuts in another woman also sharing the blue and yellow eyes. “We don’t know the-”

“Hi! My name is Bow and I’m the tech person for the Horde. My friends and I picked up a reading of this First Ones tech.” He points to the massive star laying on the ground. “I believe you all know Princess Perfuma, She is the one who told us of your town. We believe this tech can power your whole area and be used to cycle fresh water to it.” 

“As wonderful at that sou-“ starts the younger woman cut off again this time by older.

“That would be fantastic. Why don’t you all join us for a late lunch? We would be happy for your help and company.” The older woman extends her hand again to Bow. “my name is Catralina. It’s a pleasure.” Bow shakes her hand excitedly.

“And I’m Catella.” Steps forward the younger, much less enthusiastic one. 

“This is Adora! She is Adora but also She-RA.” Says Bow excitedly. Both the women’s eyes grow large.

“A pleasure Adora.” Says Catralina shaking her hand as well. “Let’s head back and you can explain how we use this thing.” They all follow her to her vehicles and Adora mounts Swift Wind who is getting a lot of attention from the locales.

“Uh, yeah that’s just part of her being She-Ra” explains Glimmer.

000000000000000000000

“You have a beautiful home.” Says Glimmer looking around the hut. 

“It’s not much but we enjoy it.” Say Catella. “Please. Sit.” She says gesturing to the pillows around a low hanging table.

As they sit down both women remove their head-dressings causing all three guests to stare. 

“You are like Catra.” Says Bow first.

“Yes, we are exactly like her. May I be bold?” Asks Catalina. 

“Of course” Glimmer says casting her eyes at Adora.

“How do you know my daughter?”

At this Adora’s head snaps upward to stare openmouthed at the woman in front of her. “You are Catra’s mother?” She exclaims, painfully aware of the fact it’s the first thing she has said to these women. 

“Yes.” She replies. “And until today we believed her dead.”

Both Bow and Glimmer are staring directly at Adora now. Waiting for her reply. But she has none. Her mouth feels incredibly dry and her eyes can’t decide between being crying or being incredibly dry. Glimmer reaches out and grabs her hand giving it a squeeze. “Adora, I know this is really hard for you. Just start from the beginning?”

Adora looks down at their intertwined fingers staring at the mark on her wrist. She takes a deep breath and looks up to Catra’s mother. “She was my best friend. Almost a sister, but also so much more.” She looks back down willing the tears to not fall. “When I realized who the Horde really was, I was already She-Ra. I could never go back to being a soldier. Which means I also couldn’t be with her anymore. After that. . . Well, a lots happened. Bottom line is Catra is where she chooses to be.” She finishes looking up again.

“I see.” Says the older woman looking Adora directly in the eyes. She couldn’t help but shift under her gaze. “So, you know her better than anyon-“

“Did she give you the ropes you are using?” Cuts in Catella.

“Yeah, gave them to us.” Replies Bow. “actually, she let us have the ropes and the tech. Just stopped the fight right after she talked to Adora.” 

“What was said?” Asks Catra’s mother turning back to Adora.

“I just told her that the tech wasn’t rightfully hers. That it should be used by all of you instead of being used to hurt you.” Says Adora gesturing to both women in front of her. 

Just then something falls from the ceiling landing directly in Adora’s lap. To say it was cute was an understatement and her mind turns to how cute Catra was when they were little.

“MOM LOOK IT SAYS MY NOT AUNTIE AUNTIE’S NAME” yells the little fluff ball now staring at her with eyes nearly identical to Catra’s. 

Adora feels her face turn ten shades of red as she dunks her face to hide behind the little fluffs mass of hair.

“It’s you then?” Asks Catra’s sister standing up and staring at Adora. She walks straight up to her causing Adora to flinch as she scoops up the little ball of fluff from her lap. “You are the one who broke my sisters heart then?” She says accusatorially.

“I. . . Well if anythi-“ starts Adora only to be cut off by Glimmer.

“THAT is not fair! As you have already heard Catra put Adora in an impossible situation! And she tried to KILL HER!” Yells Glimmer waving her arms around aggressively.

“She didn’t! It was a simulation I’m sure Catra knew that wouldn’t actua-“ tries Adora only to be cut off again.

“OKAY WHATEVER. Bottom line is Catra has made things really hard for both of them! Obviously, Adora really cares about her! Just look at her face!” Says Glimmer as she grabs Adora’s face squishing it like a fish. “See?! Look how red it is!”

“STOP.” Says Adora immediately looking to the child now hiding halfway behind her mother. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled” she says looking from the child to its mother. “Catra is. . . Complicated.” States Adora now looking around at everyone.

“I think.” Says Catra’s mother also standing up. “That we have a lot to talk about. But I don’t believe all of us” she stares pointedly at her daughter. “Need to be there for that conversation. Why don’t we go on a walk” she says catching her elbow in Adora’s. 

“Don’t forget your wrap!!” Yells Catella.

“I am older and wiser than you!” Yells her mother back.

0000000000000000000000

“So, tell me about my daughter” Says Catralina as her and Adora walk through her village. 

“Oh um, well, what do you want to know?” Asks Adora fumbling with her hands.

“Hmm, I suppose that is a big question. Let me put it to you this way. I know absolutely nothing about my daughter outside of what she told my oldest and what you have told me. What should I know?” She asks placing a gentle hand to Adora’s back.

“I suppose that’s fair.” Replies Adora. “She likes heights. A lot. Being above things and such. Her favorite color is purple but if you ask her she will swear it’s Horde red.” Adora smiles and rolls her eyes before looking down. “When She is sad you’ll just think she is mad. It’s hard to tell the difference but she doesn’t actually get mad without a good reason. But it’s hard because she has always been sad.” Adora says looking up towards the sky to keep those damn tears away. “Growing up, Shadow Weaver, our leader and as close as we got to a parent. Was so hard on her. Nothing she did was ever enough. I don’t think anyone ever gave Catra praise outside of me.” 

At this she feels Catralina pull her to a stop. When Adora turns to face her she sees tears welling up in her eyes. She puts a hand on either side of Adora’s face and says “Fight for her. Please. I don’t know her but you do. You may be the only one to get her to step off the path she is on. And I do know one thing. She is worth it.”

Adora feels a wave of relief and realizes that’s all she needed to hear. Even after being separate from the Horde for so long she still needs someone to tell her it’s okay to do what she wants to. 

She looks Catra’s mother straight in the eyes as she says “I will.” 

00000000000000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it so far!
> 
> Lmk what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rough editing skills!!! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I do my best.


End file.
